Wyścig do jeziora Wiktorii
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 5B "Wyścig do jeziora Wiktorii" Vera patrzyła na rankingi oglądalności. Vera: Co?! Jak to możliwe? Camilie podeszła do Very. Camilie: Coś się stało? Vera: Tak! Mamy dużo gorszą oglądalność od części azjatyckiej!!! Camilie: Dziwi cię to? Vera: Mniejsza o to! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Azja kontra Afryka w Afryce... odwiedziliśmy RPA, gdzie Fatima i Kimberly znowu mogły się ze sobą spotkać! Była przemoc słowna. Zach dalej działał strategicznie w swojej drużynie, ale dalej to Arian, który zakochał się w Selishy stanowi ciekawy wątek w drużynie Baobabu. Henry dowiedział się, co dzieje się z Yoanną. Zadanie polegało na zbudowaniu totemu. Wygrała drużyna Baobabu i Fatima sama musiała pójść na ceremonię. Ostatecznie wyleciała, zostawiając samą drużynę Baobabu w programie. Co oznacza... rozłączenie drużyn!!! Komu uda się w nowej sytuacji? Tego dowiecie się już dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce... Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Vera: Musimy ściągnąć nowych widzów!!! Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Samolot, Klasa Zwycięzców right|150px Poranek. Wszyscy teoretycznie siedzieli i nic nie robili. Poza jedną osobą. Osobą, która poszukiwała nowego sojusznika. Zach: No ja tak szybko nie wylecę! Zach wściekły tupnął. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Sytuacja ma się tak... jeżeli nie wygram immunitetu to prawdopodobnie będę pierwszym do odstrzału! Nie dam się tak łatwo...sojusz z Selishą i Peter'em nie jest dla mnie teraz zbyt fortunny. Jasne, że ta dwójka guzik walczy w tym programie... porozmawiam z najbardziej ufną osobą w tym show! Uśmiechnięty Zach podszedł do Henry'ego. Zach: Hej kolego! Henry: Zach? Zach: Chcesz coś porobić razem... Henry: Emm... Zach: No nie daj się prosić! Henry skrzywił się. Henry: Ale my się przecież nie lubimy... Zach: No nie zauważyłem. :D Henry: Ale... Zach zaczął czochrać Henry'ego. Henry: Auuu! To boli! Zach puścił Henry'ego. Zach: Prooooszę! Wkręć mnie do waszego sojuszu!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Dziecinny! Nienawidzę go! Od pierwszego odcinka chcę mnie wywalić... więc po co mam się z nim zadawać? Henry odwrócił się. Zach: Czekaj!!! Jeżeli wkręcisz mnie do sojuszu, to nie powiem co dzieje się z Yoanną! Henry zatrzymał się. Zach: Tak! Dobrze słyszysz! Yoanna znowu wyjdzie na świra! I to przez ciebie! Henry: Ale... Zach: Umowa jest taka... ty na mnie nie głosujesz, a ja nic nie powiem o Yoannie. Zach założył palce za plecami. Kłamał. Henry: No... dobra... Zach: Czyli umowa stoi? <3 Henry: Tak... Zach poszedł sobie, a Henry westchnął. Samolot, Korytarz right|150px Yoanna i Fer szły wzdłuż korytarza. Yoanna: Mówię ci! Możesz zostać top model! <3 Fer: Na... na prawdę? Fer wygięła się nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Fer: Czy ... tak będzie dobrze... Yoanna: Ja... W tym momencie na Yoannę wpadł Henry. Henry: Yo! Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia? Yoanna: Na prawdę? Fer zrobiła zdjęcie leżących Henry'ego i Yoanny. Fer: Nowa para... a Fer na zawsze... zostanie sama... Henry: Yoanna... chodzi o to, że... Fer: I mnie ignorują... Yoanna: Nie ignorujemy, ale... Henry: To inna osobowość sprawia ci ból. Henry przerwał Yoannie, wykrzykując to zdanie. Yoanna oniemiała, odwróciła się i w końcu zemdlała. Fer: Yo... yoanna? Henry: O nie... co się dzieje... Yoanna otworzyła oczy. Były fioletowe, uśmiechnęła się i w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. full|center|670 px Fer: To skąd niby jesteś? (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Kolejna osobowość Yoanny. Dodatkowo jeszcze chyba bardziej porąbana od poprzednich?! I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Przecież nie mogę zostawić tak ją na pastwę losu... w sumie dawanie jej śpiewać genialnym pomysłem również nie jest. Yoanna: Witajcie ziemianie! Henry: Yo-yoanna? Yoanna: Nie ma już Yoanny! Nie pamiętacie? Jestem przecież królową Marsa! W tle znowu rozległa się muzyka. Fer westchnęła Fer: I znowu piosenka bez Fer... Łezka spłynęła po policzku Fer. Fer: Nikt nie pozwala... się Fer wykazać. full|center|670 px Henry uciszył Yoannę z Marsa. Yoanna: Nie wiesz jak szanować królową marsa?! Henry: Wiem, ale proszę! Nie śpiewaj już! Fer: A mnie nikt... nie każe nie śpiewać... Samolot, Stołówka right|150px Selisha próbowała nakarmić Peter'a kanapką. Selisha: Peter-chan powinien zjeść kanapkę! Peter: Nie! :< Peter założył ręce i odwrócił się. Selisha: Selisha-san prosi! Peter: Nie! :< Wtedy z góry spadł Arian i przygniótł Peter'a. Arian: Możesz nakarmić mnie... Arian wyciągnął bicz. Arian: I możesz mnie okładać przy tym biczem!!! Selisha: Peter-chan!!! Selisha cisnęła Arian'em w ścianę i chwyciła Petera. Selisha: Teraz Peter-chan zje kanapkę? Peter: Tak... Arian przebił swoim ciałem ścianę. Arian: To muuusi być sado-maso! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Już dawno nie zaznałem czegoś tak podniecającego jak to, co przeżyłem z Selishą... to coś nie do opisania! Ona jest o wiele lepsza od Fatimy! I bije znaaaaacznie mocniej. Chyba na serio się zakochałem! Peter jadł kanapkę, a Selisha podeszła do Ariana, który dyndał w ścianie. Selisha: Dlaczego Arian-san męczy Selishę-san? Arian: Bo chcę dobre sado-maso! :< Selisha: Czy to jakiś Starszy? Selisha chwyciła katanę. Selisha: Selisha-san zabije Starszych! Arian: Nie... Selisha podejrzliwie patrząc na Ariana, schowała katanę. Selisha: Arian-san jest pewien? Arian: Wolę sado-maso z młodymi! <3 Selisha: Aaa... <3 Kampala, Rynek right|150px Wszyscy powoli wychodzili z samolotu. Na zewnątrz panował niewyobrażalny upał, a wszystko wydawało się jakby miało zaraz spłonąć. Tylko nowa osobowość Yoanny tryskała energią. Yoanna: Widzicie? Jakbyście byli z Marsa, to tryskalibyście energią! Zach potarł się po głowie. Zach: Czekaj... z Marsa? Zach podejrzliwie przeleciał Henry'ego wzrokiem. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Chyba Yoanna, nie jest już tą Yoanną, którą znaliśmy jeszcze chwilę temu... ciekawe co tego wyniknie! Ale ja to wygram! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: O nie, czyżby Zach coś zauważył?! Staram się, żeby Yoanna nie zwracała na siebie uwagi, jednak jest to trudniejsze niżby się mogło to wydawać! Ona co chwilę chcę tylko śpiewać, a powstrzymywanie jej z Fer to męczarnia... Yoanna znowu chciała zaśpiewać. Yoanna: Królową... Fer i Henry zatkali Yoannie usta. Fer: Czuje się taka... wyzwolona! Henry: Ale... to nie ma sensu! Fer: To życie... nie ma dla mnie sensu... Po tym do zawodników przyszła Vera, w tradycyjnym stroju z Ugandy. Vera: Witajcie kochani! :D Selisha: Witaj, Vero-san! Selisha ukłoniła się. Vera: Coś się z wami stało? Jesteście dla mnie mili? *_* Selisha: Selisha-san musi zdobywać nowych przyjaciół! Vera: I ja nią będę? <3 Selisha zaczęła się zastanawiać. Selisha: Selisha-san musi się zastanowić... Selisha-san musi znać wszystkie twoje dobre strony, bo Selisha-san poznała już wszystkie złe strony Very-san! Vera: Jakie złe cechy? ;__; Selisha: Vera-san jest nieco apodyktyczna, udaje miłą, rzuca chłopaków, śpi w samych majtkach, lubi Justina Bibera, je mięso, zabija kaczki. Selisha pokiwała głową. Selisha: To tylko świadczy na niekorzyść Very-san! Vera o mało nie rozpłakała się. Vera: A-ale... Selisha: Niech Vera-san się pogodzi! To są fakty! Arian: Uwielbiam jak stalkingujesz ludzi Selisho! <3 Selisha: A kto ty? Arian rozpłakał się. (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Dlaczego moja Selisha nie pamięta o tym, że ma takie fajne zwierzątko do znęcania się jak ja! Ja to robię za darmo! Przecież drugiej takiej osoby Selisha nie znajdzie w całym wszechświecie! Vera westchnęła. Vera: A więc dobrze! Już zdążyliście mnie obrazić, więc to idealny moment na wyzwanie, a dzisiaj będzie ono następujące... Cisza. Vera: Nie jesteście ciekawi? Zach: Nie! Vera: Wy mnie czasem dobijacie... Peter w tym czasie udawał flaminga. Vera: Wy mnie serio wpędzicie do grobu... Cała grupa uśmiechnęła się. Vera: Dobrze... jak już straciłam całą dzisiejszą motywację, to powiem wam jakie jest dzisiejsze zadanie. Więc dzisiejsze zadanie będzie prostym wyścigiem do Jeziora Wiktorii. Tak! Każdym Afryka kojarzy się z niedoborem wody, ale dzisiaj przebiegniemy się do miejsca, który zaprzeczy temu niestety prawdziwemu stereotypowi! Od teraz walczycie też indywidualnie! Nie ma już drużyn, nie ma drużynowych wygranych. Walczycie na własną rękę. Zach: Ale się boję... Zach zaczął machać rękoma. Vera: Okej... łapcie mapy! Wszyscy złapali swoje mapy, a Peter wrzucił swoją do krowiej kupki. Selisha: Peter-chan!!! Coś ty zrobił! Peter: Ale... ja lubię kupki! :< Selisha: A jak teraz Peter-chan dotrze do jeziora? Selisha karcąco pokręciła palcem. Peter: Może kupka mnie do niego zaprowadzi! <3 Selisha uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Selisha: Peter-chan ma zawsze taki dobry plan! Tymczasem u grupy ludzi, którzy chcieli wygrać to zadanie. Vera: Zatem... Na linii startu stali już Henry, Zach, Yoanna i Fer. Henry: Emm... a Peter, Selisha i Arian się do nas nie przyłączą? Vera: Pewnie tak, ale wątpię, że oni ogarną to wcześniej niż po starcie! <3 Vera miała już przeciąć linę, jednak zawahała się. Vera: A! Zapomniałabym! Na drodze będą przeszkody, które przygotowali nasi dzisiejsi goście! <3 Henry: Jakie... Vera przecięła linę i Zach pobiegł naprzód. Henry: ...pułapki! <3 Vera: Najróżniejsze... Zach biegł pierwszy, jednak nie trwało to długo jak wbiegł na minę i wyleciał gdzieś w powietrze. Vera: O na przykład takie! <3 Fer: Faj...fajnie. Henry: Ty chyba sobie kpisz! Peter nagi przebiegł przez linie startu. Peter: Za pierniczki!!! Selisha goniła go. Selisha: Czekaj Peter-chan! Ubierz swoje stringi! A Selishę gonił Arian. Arian: Selishooooo! Uderz mnie i mnie sponiewieraj!!! Cała trójka zniknęła za horyzontem. Vera: Mniemam, że znowu nasza grupka jest ostatnia. <3 Henry przełknął ślinę. Henry: O nie, nie, nie, nie! Yoanna chciała zaśpiewać. Henry: Nie Yoanno z Marsa!!! Musimy biec! Cała trójka wkrótce ruszyła. Uganda, Ubita Droga right|150px Zach po dłuuugim locie nareszcie wylądował na ubitej drodze. Zach: Nienawidzę tego show! Zach miał biec dalej, jednak wpadł do wykopanego przez kogoś dołu. Zach: No świetnie! I co jeszcze! Lukaninho: Jesteś ciekaw? :D Zach: Hę? A kto ty? Lukaninho: -,- Zach: Czekaj... czy ty nie jesteś tym frajerem, który przegrał w finale z Allice? :D Lukaninho: Zamknij się... -,- Zach: Co, przegrana z paprotką boli? :D Lukaninho: A kopniaka chcesz? Zach: Dodatkowo, która odpadła jako pierwsza w Afryce! Lukaninho: Mam dosyć! Lukaninho wskoczył do dołu. Zach: Zobaczymy czy będzie ci tak radośnie... Lukaninho pomachał pięścią nad głową Zach'a. Lukaninho: ...kiedy z twojej głowy zostanie tylko papka! Zach: MAMO!!! Zach zaczął się wspinać po zboczu. Lukaninho: Serio? Lukaninho przyłożył Zach'owi. Tymczasem na górze, nagi Peter objął prowadzenie. Peter: Wyginam śmiało ciało! <3 Selisha go goniła. Selisha: Peter-chan powinien się ubrać! A za Selishą biegł wycieńczony Arian. Arian: Tak! Dalej! Wykończ mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Ona znowu mi to robi! Ona znowu mnie wykańcza! To taka jakby gra wstępna! :D Peter skakał pomiędzy zakopanymi w ziemi minami. Peter: Motylem jestem! <3 Selisha biegła za nim również omijając miny. Selisha: Niech Peter-chan chociaż stringi założy! A Arian za nimi wystrzelił w powietrze. Arian: Ahh... I przy tym podniecił się. Arian: Jak miło! <3 Po chwili Arian wylądował w pobliskich krzakach. Olimpia: A jednak opłacało się machać tą łopatą przez godzinę! :D Arian: Kto ty... Olimpia: Twój koszmar! :D Arian: Serio? <3 Arian wystawił tyłek. Arian: Bij!!! Niech poczuję ból! Olimpia: Hę? Czy ty przed chwilą nie umierałeś?! Arian: Ale sado-maso! :< Tymczasem na końcu biegli Fer, Yoanna i Henry. Yoanna: Wiecie... na Marsie jemu głównie żelazo i zmylamy wasze głupie sondy kosmiczne! :D Fer: Dla... czego? Yoanna: Żebyście poczuli naszą wyższość nad wami głupie małpy! :D Fer: Sama... jesteś małpą... Yoanna: Nie! Ja jestem z Marsa! :D Fer: A ja... jestem gorącą hiszpanką... Henry: Dobra ludzie... Henry zwrócił uwagę na wykopany w ziemi dół z którego wydobywały się dziwne jęki. Henry: Czy ktoś tam jest? W dole leżał poobijany przez Lukaninho, Zach. Fer: To... ten pedałek... Zach: Nie jestem pedałkiem! Fer: Jesteś. W tym momencie za nimi pojawił się Lukaninho. Lukaninho: O panna, przez którą przegraliśmy zadanie w Hiszpanii i panna dziwaczka! Yoanna kaszlnęła. Yoanna: Jestem z Marsa! Lukaninho: Hę? Lukaninho roześmiał się. Lukaninho: Ludzie, ona tak na serio? Fer: Ty... Fer zmrużyła oczy. Fer: To ty! Lukaninho: No panna anemiczka mnie poznała! Fer podeszła do niego i nadepnęła go na stopę. Lukaninho: Au!! Fer schowała się za Henry'm. Fer: To za eliminację w moim rodzinnym kraju... Henry: Emm... może pójdziemy stąd? Lukaninho: A co, ty jajca zostawiłeś w Ameryce? :3 Henry: Nie... Lukaninho: Wymiękasz? :D Henry:"' Nie, ale... '''Lukaninho: Kupić ci sukienkę? :D Henry: Ale... Lukaninho: Pędź do mamusi jak ten w dole! :D Zach: Hej! :< Lukaninho: A co najlepsze... Lukaninho nagle upadł na ziemię. Za nim stała Yoanna z wielkim badylem w ręce. Yoanna: Nikt nie będzie obrażał Marsa! Henry: Czekajcie... Henry wyjął z kieszeni Lukaninho mapę z zaznaczonymi pułapkami. Henry: Tak! Z tym na pewno już nie wpadniemy na żadną pułapkę.'' Cała trójka pobiegła w stronę jeziora Wiktorii. Zach: Nie zostawiajcie mnie!!! Uganda, Jezioro Wiktorii right|150px Po kilku godzinach Peter jako pierwszy dobiegł do łódek. Nie wsiadł on jednak do łódki, tylko wbiegł wprost do jeziora. Peter: Bul, bul, bul! <3 Kolejna do jeziora przybiegła Selisha. Selisha: Peter-chan? (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Starsi musieli dopaść Peter'a-chan!!! Selisha-san musi wygrać teraz to zadanie, by pomścić śmierć Peter'a-chan! Selisha wbiegła do łódki. Selisha: No chodźcie Starsi! Selisha stała w łódce i wyczekiwała Starszych z kataną. Selisha: Selisha-san nie wybaczy za śmierć Peter'a-chan! Nic się jednak nie działo i Selisha jak głupia stała w łódce. Selisha: Chcecie Selishę-san wziąć na cierpliwość? Po chwili nad jezioro przybiegli Fer i Henry. Henry: W ogóle... jak mogłaś zgubić Yoannę? :< Fer: Bo... ona chciała... znowu zaśpiewać. Zbliżenie na tik nerwowy w oku Fer. Henry: Nie no... :< Henry podszedł do łódki w której chwilę później siedzieli już Herny i Fer. Henry: Dobrze! Do celu! Henry z Fer zaczęli wiosłować, wyprzedzili nawet Selishę, która wyczekiwała na Starszych. Selisha: Dalej? Dalej chcecie Selishę-san zaskoczyć? Henry uderzył się w głowę. Henry: Ona wie, że jest środek zadania? Fer: Nie... Henry: W ogóle... Naglę coś jakby przemknęło pod łodzią. Henry: Co to... Fer: Boję... się... Naglę Henry wyciągnął to co zostało z wiosła. Henry: Co to... przecież tutaj nie ma rekinów... Fer: Ale może... to ci Starsi... od Selishy? Henry: O_O Henry i Fer przytulili się ze strachu. Fer: To... chcesz się ze mną kochać? Henry: Że co?! O_O Fer: Myślałam... że jesteś napalony... Henry: O_____________________________O Fer westchnęła. Fer: Nikt nie chcę zrobić tego z Fer... :C Po chwilę z wody wyłonił się Peter. Peter: Roar! :D Herny zaczął piszczeć jak dziewczyna. Fer: Nie... piszcz jak ja... Henry: Przepraszam. D: Uganda, Meta right|150px Vera z Camilie stały na brzegu jeiora. Vera: Myślisz, że w końcu dotrą? :D Camilie: Chyba nie... Vera: Nie lubią mnie? :< Camilie: Najwidoczniej. Camilie wzruszyła ramionami. Camilie: Mogłabyś być bardziej miła. Po chwili do mety dopłynęli Herny i Fer. Vera: Przyjaciele! <3 Vera ich uściskała. Vera: Tak was lubię, że nawet dam wam obu nietykalność! <3 Henry i Fer uściskali Verę. Henry: Dziękujemy! <3 Fer: Ju... hu... Vera: A reszta... Peter wybiegł z jeziora w opasce z mułu. Peter: Dostanę placka? <3 Na brzeg dotarła Selisha i przytuliła go. Selisha: Peter-chan żyje! <3 Peter: Super! ^_^ Vera: No cóż! :D Po resztę pójdziemy chyba! ^_^ Samolot, Stołówka right|150px Zasmucony Arian siedział obok zaklejanego plastrami Zach'a. Arian: Ehh... Zach: A co ci tak smutno? :< Arian: Bo znalazłem nową sado-maso miłość. Zach: O bracie... Arian: Ale wiesz co? <3 Zach: No co... Arian: Ona mnie tak dobrze kopnęła w tyłek!!! *_* Zach: I co z tego... Zach obrażony założył ręcę. Arian: A kto cię tak załatwił? :D Zach: Lukaninho! Arian: Ten, co przegrał z Allice w finale? <3 Zach: Taa... Samolot, Ceremonia right|150px Był wieczór. Ceremonia ponownie miała się odbyć w samolocie. Światło było do połowy przygaszone. Nagle do pomieszczenia po kolei zaczęli wchodzić; Henry, Fer, Yoanna, Arian, Peter, Selisha i Zach. Zaczęli zajmować miejsca. Henry, Fer i Yoanna w środkowym rzędzie na środku. Peter i Selisha na najniższym rzędzie z prawa, Arian za Selishą, a Zach na samej górze po lewej. Na końcu na podium stanęła Vera z butelkami czystej i krystalicznej wody. Vera: Witajcie na waszej pierwszej ceremonii bez drużyn. Więc, jak się czujecie? Zach: Czuje się pobity! Vera: Wiedziałam kogo zaprosić, prawda? ;D Zach: Nie! Nie chcę być postacią w tej serii do bicia! Zach obrażony, założył ręcę. Yoanna: A ja chcę dodać... Wszyscy przerwali Yoannie. Wszyscy: Tak, wiemy że jesteś z MARSA!!! Yoanna: To dobrze! ^_^ Vera: Selisho! Jak się czujesz po tym jak nietykalność dosłownie była od włos od ciebie... i teoretycznie przegrałaś ją ponownie przez twoich wyimaginowanych Starszych! Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że to podstępny plan Starszych, żeby Selisha-san przegrywała wszystkie możliwe zadania... Vera: No popatrz... Selisha: Selisha-san jest jeszcze za słaba by pokonać Starszych... Selisha będzie się bardziej starać! Vera: Czyli będzie jeszcze dziwniej. Henry! Nie czujesz się przytłoczony walką z nową osobowością Yoanny? Henry: Nie, Yoanna jest po prostu moją przyjaciółką i powstrzymam jej nową osobowość. Yoanna: Nie. Jestem z Marsa! Vera: Dzisiaj jednak wygrałeś bez bagażu zwanego "Yoanna". Henry: Wiem o tym. Vera: Czy zatem nie lepiej byłoby po prostu... wyrzucić teraz Yoanny i razem z Fer zajść do finału? Henry: Nie! ;) Arian: Awww! Kopnij ją teraz!!! Henry: Hę? Arian: Tak się robi jak się kogoś lubi... niestety wybacz Selisha, ale chyba nie możemy być razem zrywam z tobą! Selisha: A kto ty? O_o Arian rozpłakał się. Vera: Dobrze... idźcie teraz oddać głosy. Osoba, która otrzyma ich najwięcej jeszcze dziś poleci z naszym nowym zwierzątkiem na dół... Wszyscy po kolei poszli zagłosować. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Jesteś za dużym zagrożeniem, to tylko ruch strategiczny. Nic osobistego... Po chwili Vera wróciła z głosami. Vera: Na tacy mam tylko sześć butelek wody. Każda butelka wody oznacza tutaj nietykalność. Cóż... najpierw należą się one osobą, które wygrały dzisiejsze zadanie! Vera rzuciła butelki Fer i Henry'emu. Henry: O tak! ^_^ Fer: Ju... hu... Vera: Selisha, mimo że irytujesz czasami wszystkich to łap! Selisha przebiła kataną, nadlatującą butelkę wody. Selisha: Selisha-san dziękuje! Vera: Osoba, która nic nie wygrała, Arian! Arian dostał butelką w policzek. Arian: Tak! :D Vera: Oraz dziecko, które zostało pobite przez Lukaninho! Zach złapał butelkę. Zach: Bo zadzwonię po mamę! Vera: Yoanna, Peter... cóż. Yoanno... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Irytowałaś dzisiaj dosłownie wszystkich i miejsce w zagrożonej dwójce nie powinno cię dziwi. Yoanna: Dla chwały Marsa zrobię wszystko! Vera: I Peter. Czy nie zacząłeś stanowić zagrożenia? Twoja siostra wygrała ostatni sezon... może po prostu inni obawiają się ciebie? Peter: Ale o co chodzi? :D Vera: Cóż... nie łatwo mi to mówić i na prawdę nie wywaliłabym dzisiaj tej osoby... Zbliżenie na zagrożoną dwójkę. Vera: Ale to nie ja tutaj rządzę i to wy wyrzuciliście Peter'a. Yoanna złapała ostatnią butelkę wody. Selisha: Słucham! Selisha-san się nie zgadza!!! Vera: Przykro mi... Selisha: To Starsi! To kolejny podstęp Starszych by mnie zniszczyć! Selisha uciekła z ceremonii. Vera: Cóż Peter czas na... Ekran odwrócił się. Vera i reszta stali na dachu samolotu. Peter był przywiązany do stada flamingów. Vera: ...lot flamingów! <3 Henry: Czy to na pewno jest bezpieczne? Vera: Zaraz sprawdzimy... Vera wypuściła flamingi. Lina jednak nie wytrzymała i Peter zaczął lecieć w dół. Vera: Cóż... to na tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku. Jak poradzi sobie Selisha bez jakiegokolwiek realnego sojuszu? Czy Yoanna będzie jeszcze bardziej irytująca? A może Henry i Zach poczują coś do siebie? :D Zach i Henry: NO CHYBA NIE!!! Vera: Tego dowiecie się juz w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! W Afryce!!! Koniec. Napisy końcowe. Obok pojawiają się osoby, które głosowały. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san głosuje na nieznajomego, który chcę by Selisha-san go biła! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Peter mimo wszystko jest zagrożeniem! Sorka! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Mars głosuje na Zacha! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Pe...ter... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Jesteś dla mnie zagrożeniem Peter. (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Tylko ty ograniczasz mnie od Selishy, Peter!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Peter: Yoanna! <3 Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka